Many types of robotic devices have been constructed to perform tasks considered either too dangerous or monotonous to be performed by human operators. For example, robots can often perform certain repetitive tasks that generally lead humans to distraction and error. However, constructing a robotic system to reliably and quickly grasp and accurately position objects is not a trivial task.
Many industrial fields require the accurate positioning of an object for automated processing. In particular, the biotechnology industry is making rapid advances by transitioning from traditional laboratory bench top processes to more automated systems. These automated systems typically perform assays or screens using a sample plate, such as a microwell plate. Each sample plate typically includes multiple sample wells, generally ranging from a few to thousands of wells. As discrete tests can be performed in each sample well, hundreds or thousands of assays can be performed in each plate.
For a robotic or other automated system to perform with a high degree of reproducibility and sufficient throughput, the system generally needs to accurately, quickly, and reliably position individual sample plates for analysis or other processing. For example, sample plates must be accurately placed relative to liquid dispensers such that sample or reagent aliquots are deposited into specified wells. A positioning error of only a fraction of a millimeter can result in a sample being dispensed into an incorrect well. Such a mistake can lead to biased assay results which may be relied upon for critical decision making, such as a course of medical treatment for a patient. In addition, positioning errors can also cause needles or tips of liquid dispensers to unintentionally contact walls or other surfaces of a sample plate with a typical consequence being damage to the liquid dispenser.
Conventional automated or robotic devices typically do not operate with sufficient positioning accuracy, e.g., to reliably and repeatably position high-density sample plates for high-throughput processing. Additionally, conventional devices also typically require one or more re-gripping steps that further limit throughput. Accordingly, there exists a need for robotic or otherwise automated gripper apparatus and related methods for accurately, reliably, and quickly positioning objects such as sample plates for processing or other manipulation without intervening re-gripping steps. These and other features of the present invention will become apparent upon complete review of the following disclosure.